


Bath Time

by OrionMoonrise



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Grinding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoonrise/pseuds/OrionMoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink Prompt. Cullen/Trevelyan, "bathtub sex".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompt. Cullen/Trevelyan, "bathtub sex".

The trip back from the Emerald Graves was exhausting, but Lily was glad they had pressed themselves to arrive tonight instead of making camp again and returning in the morning. She bid Dorian and Cassandra good night, and began the long ascent up the stairs to her quarters.

Her legs burned with every step and she sighed audibly when she was finally able to stash her pack in her dressing room with a resounding clang, before peeling off her traveling clothes piece by piece. The robes were caked with mud and moss and even her armor had grown dull with smeared filth and gore.

After she stripped down to nothing but her bare skin, Lily walked briskly to her bathing room, shivering at the cold as gooseflesh spread across her naked body. She lit a candle and set it on a small table, before drawing a bath and heating it with a quick flash of fire from her open palm. 

Lily had only just relaxed into the warm water when she heard a quiet knock on the door. 

“Yes?” She sighed. 

“It’s me.” Cullen’s voice was warm and familiar through the closed door. 

“Come in!” She replied, quickly adjusting herself in the bath. She blushed when she thought of the evening she and Cullen spent together before she left for the Emerald Graves. They had made love for the first time that night, and she spent every night of the last two weeks looking forward to the moment she’d return to his embrace again. 

Cullen pushed open the door, slipping in quietly before pulling it closed behind him. His hand was at his temple, massaging away another headache. He had already removed his armor for the night, and was wearing just a pair of simple trousers and a cotton tunic. His hair was beginning to relax around his temples and an errant curl fell next to where he was rubbing his head. As he lifted his head to meet her gaze, Lily heard him let out a quiet gasp as he took in her naked form. 

“Long day, Cullen?” Lily said, reaching out to grasp his free hand, pulling him nearer to the tub. 

“Incredibly.” He sighed. “Is this a bad time? Should I wait for you out there?”

“I was hoping you might want to join me.” She replied. “A bath might help you relax.”

“Oh. I…uh. Maker’s breath, that actually sounds wonderful.” Cullen said, the slight bulge in his pants betraying the innocence of his sheepish smile. 

Cullen wriggled out of his clothes with speed and efficiency before slipping into the tub behind Lily. He pulled her backward against his chest and into his arms, before bending his head down to place a few kisses on the top of her head. After a few moments of that, Lily tilted her head up to steal the kisses with her lips, moaning softly into Cullen’s mouth as he languorously filled hers with his tongue. 

Lily could feel Cullen’s cock laying rigid against her, and it wasn’t long before one of his hands moved to attend to her hardening nipples as the other crept down to stroke the wetness between her thighs. Lily pressed her bottom firmly against Cullen’s body, using the leverage to arch the curve of her back and roll her hips in time with her lover’s ministrations.

Cullen’s fingers moved faster against her sensitive pearl as he pulled her even more tightly against his body. Lily could feel his teeth nipping at the delicate skin of her shoulders and neck, and it sent her over the edge, building into a full-body climax that shook her to her core. Her lover finished himself shortly after, grasping her hips as he ground his cock against her soft body, rutting himself against her to his completion. 

“I’m so glad I came home early.” Lily said with a satisfied sigh. 

“So am I.” Cullen whispered as he continued to nuzzle her neck. “Shall we go to bed?”

“Mmm.” She hummed in reply. “I think we shall.”


End file.
